Core A: Administrative Core An adminstrative core is esential for the effective management of a complex multi-disciplinary program project. This core will oversee all aspects of the daily operations of the Program Project. This will be performed by the principle investigator, Dr. Craig C. Garner, in consultation with members of the Executive Committee and the Internal Advisory Board. He will be responsible for budgetary planning, policy and guidelines, and in general making sure the program runs smoothly. He will also be responsible for the organizing the monthly Executive Committee tele-conference and inter-lab meetings. He will also oversee the organization of our triannual Stanford-UT Southwestern meetings. He will also work closely with the directors of Animal Core B and the different project directors to ensure there is a fair allocation of animal resources and animal genotyping. The Core in general will oversee budgetary planning and the preparations of annual reports and the non-competive annual renewal of the program project. Finally, it is the responsibility of the Principle Investigator ot assure that the PPG scientist work as an integrated team, and that through his scientific and organizational leadership, that the goal of the PPG are achieved.